1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controllable semiconductor component, and more particularly to such a component which has a housing consisting of two massive metal bodies which are surrounded at edge flanges by an insulation ring, and a semiconductor element mounted between the bodies having a cathode on one side and an anode on the other side connected to the respective bodies in a heat and current conductive relationship, and in which the cathode is ring-shaped and surrounds a control electrode to which a control lead is attached and extends through the cathode side metal body in a fixed and insulated manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor components of the type generally described above have been known for quite some time. The two massive metal bodies in such semiconductor components are generally formed by two copper discs which are connected, for example, by soldering or welding at their edges, by a ceramic ring. In these disc-shaped semiconductor components, a lead for the control electrode is generally extended to the exterior by way of the insulating ring. On the exterior of the ring a plug socket is generally provided or, for example, a contact is provided in the form of a leaf spring which can be connected to a feed line. These known contacts of the control electrode to a feed line located outside of the housing are relatively expensive, since they must be accomplished manually. In addition, the lead must be installed asymmetrically, that is in a definite, targeted manner. In addition, great expense is necessary with regard to the installation, since the lead must not only be insulated within the housing, but must also be extended through the insulation ring in an insulated and gas-tight fashion. This expense appears tolerable for large thyristors, but is often, for reasons of cost, intolerable for small components which must be produced and installed in large quantities.